


On the Job

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief moments on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job

First on the scene of a preschool robbery, Jim Ellison pulled out his notebook, preparing to take a statement from the director. Feeling a tug on his pant leg, he looked down to see a little girl staring at the badge pinned to his waist.

"Are you a policeman?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Dropping to his knees, Jim smiled at her. "Yes, I am."

"My mommy said if I needed help, I should ask a policeman. Is that true?"

"That's right," Jim nodded.

"Well, then," she said, extending her foot toward the detective, "would you please tie my shoe."

*****

Blair Sandburg took his place behind the podium, preparing to begin class. Scanning his clipboard, he took attendance, calling out the name of each student. As he neared the end of the list, he was surprised to see a student getting to his feet.

"Can I help you," he asked, as the young man approached the front.

"Yeah," the student answered, searching through his pockets and finally producing a folded note. "This is for you."

Opening the note, Blair read the message inside with a wide smile. 'The opinions expressed by this child are not necessarily those of his parents.'

~end~


End file.
